Misplaced to Placed
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: My idea of how Robin tries to comfort Zatanna at the end of Misplaced


**So I know this has probably already been overdone, but hey, an episode just came out and it was freaking awesome! So I had to do my own rendition of what happened afterwards. Enjoy :)**

Zatanna was sitting on the caves couch watching the static that Conner seemed to be so mesmerized by. She sort of understood why he liked it, but she hated how, after zoning out for a while, it made her think, and thinking was not what she wanted to do.

It was what she had been doing for the past two days. She would wake up from this wonderful dream, into this waking nightmare that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not claw her way out of. The rest of the day would pass by in a blur, doing the same monotonous things over and over again. The team would pass through the mountain and would try to console her, telling her that "everything would be okay."

My gosh, did she hate it when they said that. Everything was NOT okay! So why did they keep saying it? Maybe they thought that every time they said it, it would somehow make her that much more susceptible to actually believing it.

She wouldn't though, but she would fist up her hands and clamp her jaw, and make it seem like she was okay, she didn't need to take her anger out on them. They didn't deserve it. They were only trying to help; they just didn't realize she didn't want it.

So Zatanna was in one of _those_moods when the computer authorized Robin. He came around the Mountain occasionally during the week, but wasn't as frequent as the others because of "Gotham business."

"Hey, Zatanna," he waved to her before plopping down in the seat beside her. "Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"You mean if maybe somehow, in some miracle, my Dad suddenly appeared!" she snapped, bitterly," Well, then no, because the only thing that happens around here is Conner and Megan making out as they "fix the bikes," the fridge making new ice, people training almost constantly, and I can't figure out how to change the freaking channel!" she screamed at the innocent boy.

"Well maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself," Robin said softly, but not in a mean tone, but more in a sympathetic one.

"I'm not. I get enough sympathy from all _you_people that I can't get any more, especially from myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Robin said with a little snicker. It only seemed to make the girl next to him fume even more.

"If you're not going to be helpful, just go away," she yelled at him which sobered him up.

"Zatanna, I just wanted to let you know-"

"NO, I don't want another Zatanna if you need someone to talk to-, or everything's going to be okay Zatanna-. NO I don't want any more of that!" she cut him off. Robin was quiet for a few minutes before he began speaking in a soft voice.

"I understand," he whispered in a hollow tone. Zatanna didn't seem to pick up on this though because she continued to yell at him.

"Like hell you understand! How could you? Have you ever had your only family taken away from you? Have you had your father taken and you can see him every day, but it will never be the same because he can never say I love you again, or teach me new spells, or yell at me when I fail a test? How can you understand that?" Robin gave her a few moments to breathe before he spoke.

"My uncle is in the hospital. He has been for almost five years now because he's in a coma," Robin said.

"That still isn't the same. He isn't your dad and you have Batman," Zatanna tried to reason. Robin only shook his head and continued, not looking at her.

"He is my last living relative. What caused his coma is what killed my family, my cousin, my aunt, and... My parents. So when you say I don't understand... it's like a slap in the face. I-"

"Robin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Zatanna tried to apologize for her actions, realizing how cruel she had sounded.

"It's okay, I wouldn't worry about it. I was the same way. All I'm trying to say here is that at least there is still hope. There is still hope that one day he will take off that helmet and say that he loves you again. That he will wake up from his tireless sleep and you can go on living your life. That you get to see him every day and hear his voice, it makes me jealous. Be happy you have that and try to make the best of it," Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder before walking away, leaving Zatanna to her thoughts.

There was still hope.

**Sorry it's a bit short and maybe Zatanna is a bit OOC, but it's what I can see happening after the episode :)**

**Oh and to anyone who reads any of my other stories, I would like to say that I am trying to update or write a chapter at least once a week. This is my goal so if need be, I give you guys permission to badger me about it.**


End file.
